


Count to Me

by jishcreator



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Eppescest, Eppeslove, Love, M/M, Pi Day, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishcreator/pseuds/jishcreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super short sweet drabble. In dedication to this phenomenal Pi Day. 3.14.15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count to Me

Don laid on his back, his arm over his eyes. He heard shuffling footsteps approach his bedside.

"Don?"

His stomach flipped and it felt like curls of flames were lapping at his insides. He sighed and Charlie's brow furrowed.

"Are you okay?"

Don shook his head and lifted his arm, squinting with one eye at his blurry little brother.

"I have a headache and I can't fall asleep."

Charlie frowned and laid down next to Don, barely fitting his slender frame on the bed. Don scooted a little with a groan.

"What are you doing here this late?"

Charlie's lips contorted and his nose scrunched.

"I dunno."

Don chuckled and shook his head. He immediately regretted shaking his throbbing head. 

"Hey Charlie... would you do that thing to help me fall asleep?"

Charlie looked confused for a second and then smiled softly.

"Recite Pi to you?"

Don mumbled in agreement.

"I don't know that much of it." Charlie said softly, a self-conscious blush sweeping over him.

"You know like a thousand, kid."

Charlie pursed his lips and muttered shyly, "It's actually closer to two thousand."

Don smiled brightly and leaned into Charlie's side as much as he could before giving up and curling up on his side, placing his head on Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie looked across his brother's face before quietly reciting.

3.141592653...

Before long, Don's quiet snoring filled the air as Charlie's soft numbers rattled gently on.


End file.
